


The Golden Sex Dream Seminar

by sonicravenx



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Hoes Series [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Claude von Reigan, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Claude von Riegan, Candles, Caught in the Act, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Daydreaming, Dim Lit Rooms, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Claude von Riegan, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Erotica, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Students, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship, They/Them Pronouns for My Unit | Byleth, Top - Freeform, Walking In On Someone, Wax Play, Wet Dream, botTom, byleth fantasy, complete and utter smut, cum, cum on the sheets, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicravenx/pseuds/sonicravenx
Summary: "In the late of night, just before Claude closes his eyes, He lied on his bed- mind racing- of the thing he wants the most; Byleth"





	The Golden Sex Dream Seminar

It is the dead of night at the Officers Academy, and on the 2nd floor of the dorm rooms one student is wide awake, and deep within their passionate thoughts...

“Teach…” moans **Claude** as he frivolously moves his hands around his body as he imagines Byleth vividly in his thoughts. He kicks around his white covered on his bed as he tosses and turns as he imagined him and Byleth in many different positions. His room was dimly lit; the only light kissing upon his syrup-tinted kin was the three lit candles on his table. 

Much like those three candles a fire was lit within Claude; one that he tries ever so hard to extinguish as too many times the angst of these thoughts get to him. He looks above his bed frame to those three lit candles, and watches as the melting wax slides down the shaft of the candle to the base; as if the flames themselves are making the candles wet. This same burning sensation is what Claude materialized in his sleeping attire; beads of his cream dripped down his syrup-tinted skin to the base of his shaft, and with each passing second the float gates start to turn. 

“I want to love you… Satisfy you… You spend so much time teaching us students, making sure we are okay- but who is taking care of you? How can I love you?... I want to… But who am I to with my own teacher?!” groaned Claude as his face glows beat red. Surely enough Claude does not want to get Byleth in trouble by sparking the fire of a student-teacher affair. But, nothing is stronger than a boy in love. So, all Claude could do is imagine; imagine Byleth touching him, caressing him. Moving his body in ways only the winds of Macuil could. For tonight, under the rays of the ever changing moon, Claude was having a private seminar with his favorite teacher; one where he can be as hands on as possible. 

“Teach me how to love you. Oh! I’m willing to learn everything from you, teach!” moaned Claude as he started to jerk his penis through his pre-cum stained pajamas. “I’m going to follow every instruction, teach… When you tell me to slow down- oh~, I will” he continues as his hands mimic the false command of his teacher.

“Teach… Teach…” he says under his panted breath as he rolls over to his side- hitting the wall against his back. 

“When I think of you… There is nothing better… Just make me your protege. I’m like a blank piece of paper that I use to write down all your lectures word for word. Just take my pencil and-” Claude says as he then jerks himself with a huge and fierce stroke, “Draw!~ And if you ever write outside my lines- my love will guide you back to center” 

Fixated as much as he could on his Golden Deer Teacher Claude has had these growing fantasies for quite some time. And as the three lit candles on his table start to ooze out more wax so does he. He then turns so his stomach is on his bed- his back to the ceiling. He arches his back, and takes off his pants and hangs them around his knees- his juices fling about on his bed sheets. Slowly, he slides his tailbone back downto center- imagining the indents of his covers where the orifices of Byleth’s body.

“It’s yours. Isn’t this feeling- agh, so perfect teach?” said Claude as he thrusts his hips back and forth on the bed- dancing in circles in his own fantasy. “Oh! And if I make a wrong turn inside of you- please, give me direction! It’s yours remember? Everything that I have- you can have. Oof, just the thought of you bent over for me gets me going so much! You are such a divine presence, and I want your divinity to pulsate all on my body. Can you do that for me teach?” asks Claude to the sex dream of Byleth in his erotic mind.

As Claude is deep within his bed humping he continuously hits the side of the wall. This constant horny behavior is too much for one student to bear- who is obvious to the meaning of the audible sounds they are hearing through the wall! The banging was so much that it knocked over a book that was standing atop their dresser.

“What is going on over there? Is Claude alright? The hell do they keep saying ‘teach’?! I’ve had it!” said the student. They leave their room, and go to open Claude’s door- which is unlocked! As the door opens Claude comes back to center, and turns around to face the student that opens up his door with his penis oozing about in front of him.

“Hey! What is going on in here! You are keeping me up with your-” said the student, who is not flabbergasted at the sight of seeing Claude half-naked and frozen in front of them.

“F-**Felix**!? W-What are you- Oh my god!” said Claude as he stares at a shirtless Felix barging into his room. Clause goes to pull up his pants.

“C-Claude?!” said an exacerbated Felix as he tries to cover his eyes, “Oh my- what is your… I can’t believe what I just saw…” said Felix.

“You know, you shouldn’t barge into people’s _ rooms _ like that!” said Claude as he fumbles out of bed.

“I-I thought you were in some kind of trouble; I kept hearing you say ‘teach, teach’ over and over- I thought another teacher was attacking a student!” said Felix as he turns around- blushing.

“... Well I appreciate the sentiment… And I’m sorry for what you just saw…” said Claude. Having to face the realization of what he just saw Felix sighs.

“... Just… Not so loud, alright? Y-You been keeping up with your training- I suppose everyone needs a break here and then… I’ll keep this to myself” said Felix.

“... Thanks” said Claude as he sighs. Felix then goes to close Claude’s door. Claude then rushes over to his door ,and locks it.

“God damn it Claude… Well, guess the next time I wanna do that- _ def _ should make sure my door is locked!” said Claude.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> -8/27/2019-  
"Thank you for reading! Please check out Series Notes for a detailed explanation on how my series works!" - @Sonicravenx.


End file.
